Doesn't Matter
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: A crush slowly blooms between one short tempered echidna, and one jewel thief beauty.


**Doesn't Matter**

—

**Hello! It's time for another one shot! Yay! Read and review!**

**Pairing: **KnucklesXRouge

**Summary: **A crush slowly blooms between one easy tempered echidna, and one jewel thief beauty.

**Disclaimer: **I, Polly The Hedgehog, do not own anything.

**Warnings: **No cookies! 0.0

* * *

"Listen!" The red echidna bellowed, "You better get off my island or else I'll make you!" Knuckles the Echidna stood in front of the bat thief. His feet were firmly locked onto the ground, his breathing quickened, his enormous sized hands formed into fists, ready to fight her. Knuckles' shoulders flinched every now and then, his violet orbs glared at the bat, his brow furrowed downwards.

"Go away, Bat girl!" The short tempered echidna yelled out.

Rouge smirked, "What's wrong Knuckles, afraid?"

Knuckles then emitted a low growl from his throat. "Afraid of what?" The bat walked to the shrine that held the large Master Emerald. Earlier, without Knuckles aware, Rouge tired the emerald in thick ropes. That would make it easier for her to snatch.

"That I'll do this!" The female bat exclaimed. Rouge the Bat grabbed the rope and pulled the emerald upwards into the air. Slowly, but surely, the bat used her strength to pull the emerald half way into the air. Rouge grunted, her dark bat wings flapped very quickly, and beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she struggled to pick up the heavy Master Emerald. Knuckles' eyes narrowed onto the bat's form.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles shouted, as he leaped up into the air and grabbed Rouge's boot. The red echidna was hanging in mid air. Rouge growled, as she kept flapping her wings.

"Hey, you don't touch a lady like that!" The angry bat tried to shake the determined echidna off her foot, but his grip was tight. It was nearly impossible to shake him off.

"Get off!" Rouge whined, her wings flapped harder and faster than before. Right now, they were as high as an Oak Tree on Angel Island. So if Knuckles drops, which he was not intended to do, he could get injured. Not seriously, but enough injured to let Rouge get away with his Master Emerald.

"Drop the emerald, Bat girl." He said in a warning tone. Rouge's response to that was a smirk and she flew up higher. Knuckles growled and held onto her boot with both of his hands now. The angry, red echidna watched as she held onto the emerald with all of her might. He growled.

This was **his** emerald, **not **hers.

She was stealing his item. He stared at the emerald with his violet orbs. Knuckles then thought of a way to save his emerald. It was pretty risky, but he would risk his life in saving it. He was the guardian, the protector of the Master Emerald. Suddenly, without warning, Knuckles released his grip from Rouge's boot and landed on the rope covered emerald. The added weight made Rouge almost dropped it, right then and there. But, she was determined not to drop it, this was part of his plan, and she knew it. So she used more of her strength than before and barely held the emerald and Knuckles.

"Put it down," he used his warning tone again, as he continued to watch her struggle. Ever though her wings were flapping, she was lowering to the ground. Knuckles smirked when they finally landed back on the ground.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rouge glared at him, as she was panting. Knuckles leaped off his prize, with his back turned to her.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be taking MY emerald back." He turned around and saw Rouge gone...so was his emerald!

"Rouge!" Knuckles looked up and saw Rouge flying up, carrying his emerald, yet again.

"Damn, she just doesn't give up!" Knuckles growled to himself. He looked at the tree that was in front of him. Another idea formed in his head. He cried out as he jumped onto the tree, with his knuckles attracted. The knuckles went halfway through the tree, making him hand there, momentarily. Quickly, he jumped away from the tree he was on and jumped even higher. His knuckles again, went halfway through the tree into the tree. It was like climbing a ladder. Well, the determined echidna repeated the process until he was near Rouge.

Rouge didn't notice Knuckles...yet. Finally, when Knuckles was high enough, he again jumped onto the Master emerald. Catching her off-guard, they later found themselves on the ground. They both opened their eyes and blushed. They were in an awkward position. Knuckles was laying back down onto the ground, Rouge was on top of Knuckles. The Master Emerald was somehow away from the two, maybe about five feet away. Their noses were inches away, both hearts started beating fast, and they were both starting to get nervous.

In her eyes, she never realized, until now, how cute Knuckles looks, especially when he's blushing. She especially loved his violet eyes, which were still staring at her.

In his eyes, he never really noticed Rouge's beauty. From where he was laying, he found Rouge pretty attractive. Well, he always though she was, but her crazy obsession with jewelry blocked her beauty. They both thought that they both looked hot. Both of them started to lean in closer (well, closer than they were before) to each other. Thier lips both puckered out, getting ready to kiss each other. Finally, thier lips made contact with each other. It was short, but a sweet kiss. They both resumed to blush and lay through this awkward silence.

'I can't believe I just kissed Rouge.'

'I can't believe I just kissed Knuckles.'

'It felt amazing,' they both thought.

"...Can you get off me?!" Knuckles yelled out, whist still blushing. The bat smirked and got off her admirer.

"See you later, Knuckle-head!" She winked and flew off, without the Master emerald.

Knuckles smiled as the kiss was still fresh on his mind.

_**The End!**_

**I just had a craving to write a KnucklesXRouge story. And now I did. Yay me! **


End file.
